


The Trap I Set For You

by kiyarasabel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Choking Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, dubcon based on power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Just some good old fashioned Kylux hatefucking to feels journey set Post TLJ.Kylo has been amused by Hux' desires for him in the past, and decides to indulge him.He doesn't expect anything but idle amusement and Hux is just trying to get ahead.Flavor text, Work and Chapter titles are all taken from Mewithoutyou, mostly the song "In a sweater poorly knit" but there will be a couple other references.





	1. Seems to have caught my leg instead

**Author's Note:**

> I may as well start posting as I write this one.

_~The trap I set for you seems to have caught my leg instead~_

Hux hadn't cried since he was a child, but here he was in his quarters, wrapped around his pillow and sobbing. His throat ached, it hurt to breathe and eventually he didn't have enough energy to continue, instead simply lying awake. He stared blankly at the wall, body tingling and light headed, feeling empty. He took long slow breaths as his breathing evened out.

He ought to have known, that his life would always end up like this, should have realized it as soon as Rae was gone. He thought that he'd made it further, that he didn't need anyone to protect him anymore. He had felt so powerful, so sure of himself, and now this, tossed around like a ragdoll before his crew by both the ruling Force users. He touched the marks left by invisible fingers along his throat, glad at least that his collar was high enough no one else would see them.

The twisted relief that came after a hard cry was flooding him with a lethargic sort of restlessness and to his great shame, he felt a stirring of arousal from the ache of his injury. He didn't want to think about his attacker that way, the way he'd been treated so carelessly, like he was insignificant, powerless, useless. He made a sound half hiccup half sob as he realized that he was palming himself, almost wanting to cry all over again.

He hurt, and there was no shame in wanting to experience some form of pleasure, but he was disgusted with himself that he seemed to be pulling so much pleasure from the pain. It wasn't that he hadn't teased himself in a similar way before, occasionally gripping his own throat while stroking himself. He groaned as he slipped his hand into his trousers.

In a certain light, it was almost a favor now, that he could feel the ghost of that pressure without even needing to touch the injury. He stripped himself shakily, feeling nervous, even exposed, though he was alone in his quarters where no one could see him. No one would know his shame at using his abuse for gratification. 

Like a teenager, he slipped under his blankets. Usually, even naked, he felt in command of himself and his domain, but like a child afraid of the dark, he felt the need for security wherever he could find it, even if it was all only his imagination. During the day, on the decks of his ship, he could steel himself, would not be caught jumping at shadows, even if that shadow was the cruel parody of a man who lashed out over the slightest difficulty.

It would do him no good to think about Ren, here, now, but once he started he found that he couldn't stop. Hux felt tears rising again, but his eyes only burned, too dry to continue. It wasn't that he hadn't taken notice of the Knight before, but Hux had made the mistake of thinking that he could possibly tame such a beast. He knew better now, knew that he could only look upon a creature who would thoughtlessly destroy him.

He had never been so foolish as to believe that anything between them would be anything but aggressive, but he'd been a fool to think that he would ever hold his own. Even on the barest physical level, Ren could easily destroy him. He moaned, feeling himself twitch at the thought. The man's body was so massive, he'd such inertia as he stomped wherever he went. Surely, his manhood would be similarly oversized, and Hux groaned, knowing that he was shamefully average to his skinny body.

It should have scared him, disgusted him to think what it could be like to be used by this imagined fantasy of a monsterous cock, not even enjoyably, but to be damaged, hurt, split apart as Kylo Ren ruined him. There would be nothing to save him, no one to hold back the Dark Sider’s fury. Hux cried out with a whining mewl, thinking almost that the worst part of this line of reasoning would be that he would never actually be the focus of that monster’s attention.

The misery of his sorrows should have been enough that he was unable to continue taking his pleasure, but as dark as his thoughts had gotten, the indulgence played out a sweet counterpoint. He was still crying as he came, the pleasure and the pain indistinguishable. It left him feeling empty and weak, disgusted with himself for it.

~

“Kneel.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux kept his gaze low, feeling even more like warmed over shit the next day. It had been an embarrassing trial that seemed without end. He hated being afraid, wondered if it wouldn't be easier simply to die. Kylo's boots entered his field of vision and he had to struggle not to quickly suck in a breath.

“You once thought that you would be the one in my position. Cute.” Kylo's gloved hand brushed his cheek, before gripping his chin and pulling his face to look at him, turning him from side to side with evident amusement. The only balm to Hux’ humiliation now was that there were no bystanders to observe him this time. He licked the healing split of his lip and hated how it quivered. Kylo's thumb traced across it, pressing down so that Hux’ wound met his teeth. “You thought that you could use my emotions against me. Ironic, isn't it, that yours are the liability now?”

Hux could only swallow, and struggle not to break eye contact. His skin tingled, like chills of cold or pins and needles. Perhaps it was just the pressure of Ren's aura.

“You wanted to lay claim to that which did not belong to you.” Kylo's smugness, this false sense of calm was far worse than the blind rage. It was too calculating, too sharp, too aware.

Hux finally did gasp as he realized that he knew nothing of who Kylo truly was now, freed from Snoke's deliberate imbalances.

“Good, you're starting to learn your place.”

Hux’ nape was burning, hackles rising.

“Tell me what you want, Armitage.”

Hux swallowed his shock. This was the first time Kylo had addressed him directly without his title, much less his given name. “I wish to see to it that the First Order rules the Galaxy, and finally establishes peace.”

“You know what I mean. Stop stalling.” The rage was starting to flicker at the edges and it almost made Hux relax, because this he was familiar with. "I know what's in your mind, but I want to hear you say it.”

It was a dangerous game to play like this. Hux had fucked his superiors before, mostly while he had been a much younger man. Sharp pain brought him back to the present, Kylo pinching Hux’ lip between his fingers.

“Do not think of others in my presence. I will not tolerate your divided attention.”

Hux knew that he'd always been attracted to Ren, and not just because of the palpable power that rolled off of him, but the fear that had once been a mere taste of arousal was now weighing him down from the inside. His insides felt like ice, his heart being crushed by glacial pressure, but still fire lapped through him. “You don't even like me, why haven't you killed me?”

Kylo's eyes narrowed as he pulled his hand away. “You will make yourself useful to me.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” It still felt wrong to address Kylo as such, still tainted by association with Snoke. “I am yours to command.”

“Then ask, for what you seek to take.”

Hux swallowed, closed his eyes, trembling to his core. “You. I want you.”

“Tell me how.”

“Anything, I know that I can hope for nothing more than what you offer.” He was shaking, struggling to breathe, uncertain what was being offered, how he was being tested. Was he only being mocked, did Kylo only wish to see him humiliated? Hux’ face flushed, knowing how eager he was to debase himself even as it sickened him to be this way.

He heard Kylo open his mouth and take a breath before speaking. “You have often been lauded for your clever mouth, I trust that you know how else to use it.” He stepped forward, and Hux needed only to lean forward to nuzzle into his new Supreme Leader's crotch. It took only the softest touch to his hair that he did so, whimpering as he inhaled. Kylo was freshly washed, and Hux felt a momentary flicker of disappointment, even as his mouth watered.

Cautiously, he brought his hands up Kylo's thighs, trying not to grasp them too tightly as he stroked through the rolling hills and valleys of the bunched muscles. His fingers trailed far higher than he was expecting to finally find flesh beneath his fingertips. Nosing at the heavy warmth he felt, his breath caught in his chest when he finally pulled away the fabric restraining Kylo's pendulous member. He wasn't fully hard yet, barely firmed and bobbing in response as Hux exhaled, licking first his own lips before taking his first hesitant taste.

It took him a moment to realize that it was Kylo's shiver he felt, and the large man moaned when Hux parted his lips around the full tip. Hux chanced a glance upwards and quickly looked away, face heating under the intensity of Kylo's fiery gaze. He took deep breaths through his nose as he worked his lips and tongue, hollowing his cheeks as he carefully teased the suction. Kylo groaned and Hux felt him relax, making a small sympathetic noise in his own throat. The growing size of Ren wasn't quite the horror of Hux’ imagination, but was by no means insignificant.

Kylo was heavy in his mouth, hot, throbbing and filling out. Hux began to lose himself in the task, his hands coming around to clench Ren’s ass as the tip began to hit his throat. Hux became more relaxed, pliant after the first few passes of the blunt cockhead past his soft palate. Kylo's fingers grasped his hair, and he started thrusting, carefully at first but then with more force as he started grunting with the effort. Eyes wet, Hux moaned around him, feeling warm throughout. He was in a state of zen sublimated by his need to please, to serve, carefully stealing air where he could.

“Oh shit.” Kylo gasped, pressing Hux’ face firmly against his body as he began to spill down the kneeling man's throat. Hux groaned as he swallowed, smirking as much as he could, wrapping his arms around Kylo's waist as he milked every last drop, preventing Kylo from pulling away until the Force user pushed his forehead away. “Report to the bridge for duty, General Hux, you are dismissed.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Hux rasped, before wiping the back of his hand across his reddened mouth and standing, taking a moment to straighten his appearance. Kylo stared at him for a moment before belatedly pulling up his pants and refastening them. Hux turned and strode from the room, while Kylo struggled to process the sudden chill he felt, at war with the warmth Hux had just given him.

~

Hux served his duties with his usual composure, but mentally he was uneasy, wondering if anyone would guess what he had done. What would his subordinates think of him now, would they see him just as the Supreme Leader's bitch? Would they think his submission cowardly? Could they still respect him? _Did_ they still respect him? After the abuses of both Snoke and Kylo in their full view, perhaps his authority would become superfluous.

He finished his shift with an uncommon sense of relief, almost sighing as soon as he stepped away from the bridge, except one of his officers had discreetly followed him.

“What is it?” He asked curtly.

“Permission to speak freely, General Hux, sir?” The younger officer saluted nervously.

Hux considered the request for a moment. “Permission granted.”

“It means a lot to all of us to see your strength, to see you stand up and command in the face of well, _them_.”

“I'm afraid that I don't quite follow.”

“You're one of us, military men... Not the... Mystics.”

Hux swallowed, pride welling in his chest even as his face heated, struggling to keep his expression flat. “Thank you. I appreciate your candor, but be careful how you speak. One might construe it as mutinous.” For both of their sakes, he hoped the young man would heed his advice.

~

He didn't see Kylo for a few days, and while at first he was tense, expecting him to reappear without warning, Hux almost felt disappointed, so busy looking for him around every corner that he could nearly compare it to missing him. It was absurd, and telling how conflicted his outlook had become as a result of the recent upheavals. Starkiller base destroyed, then a dreadnought, then the damage to the Supremacy, Snoke's death, following up with Kylo's abrupt seizure of command had all been devastating blows to the Order’s morale and resources.

The only passing reassurance was knowing how close to elimination the Resistance was, only a handful of personnel on a notorious and decrepit old freighter. It was almost enough of a balm to overlook the pain of overseeing damage reports and restructuring of the ranks. One of a few saving graces was that Phasma had been found alive, although she was still in medbay being treated for extensive injuries that would likely require a lengthy recovery period.

“General Hux, the Supreme Leader would like to see you.”

“Of course.” Hux croaked, unsuccessfully trying to clear his suddenly very dry throat, which only served to remind him of their last encounter, when it had been very much in the opposite condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a lot of us pictured Hux giving Kylo a blowie after all the stress of the events of TLJ.


	2. Your flavor in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets to climb on the throne

_~Your flavor in my mind swings back and forth between; Sweeter than any wine and bitter as mustard greens~_

“General Hux, I trust that your work has gone well?” Kylo was trying to affect a bored tone, but Hux could feel his eternally bubbling intensity. Like a fire which never quite burned out. Perhaps it was what had drawn him to the man, like a moth to flame.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Repairs are already in progress and all the troops have been assigned to their new posts.” Hux was proud of how efficiently the First Order had recovered from the blows of the Resistance's last stands.

“Excellent news. My knights will soon be providing your operatives with intel on their missions to root out where our enemies have fled.”

Ah, so that was where he had been. “I look forward to it, Supreme Leader.”

There was a tense pause, growing awkward as the silence stretched on, obviously trying to shift from the completed official business of their meeting, and the less clear circumstances of their more personal relationship. Hux wasn't sure if he was afraid or excited. Anxiety could be unclear that way.

“I apologize, for the other day, I should not have harmed you. I was not thinking clearly.” Kylo seemed almost embarrassed to admit it.

“Well, you had reason to be suspicious of me. I was rather bewildered at the time myself.” Hux hated that his first instinct was to placate him, and feared that this sudden softness would only make the inevitable violence hurt all the more when the time came.

Kylo seemed to shift uneasily on the dark throne. “I didn't mean to throw you into the wall.”

“It was nothing. Didn't even draw blood.” Hux reassured him too quickly. His heart was pounding, the sympathetic apologies were far more dangerous than the scathing indifference he was accustomed to.

“You expect violence.” Kylo noted, voice oddly tight.

“We are fighting a war.” Hux smiled bitterly.

“I'm not speaking of war now.” Stars, Kylo legitimately seemed concerned for him, Hux wasn't sure what to make of that, wanted to take off running, but not sure from what.

“Are you afraid of me, General?” Kylo's voice had dropped now and something was curling in Hux’ gut.

Hux opened his mouth to speak, paused and then considered his words. His first instinct was to refute it, the second to confirm. “Should I?”

“Absolutely.” Kylo's slanted grin seemed sad.

“You haven't killed me yet, you need me. I don't fear physical harm.” Hux stated with as much confidence as he could muster.

“I don't want to harm you.” Kylo sighed, almost petulant.

“What do you want?” Hux almost winced at the acidity of his own voice.

Kylo leaned back, his own opportunity to be thoughtful. “You wish to sit upon this throne.”

Hux swallowed. “Yes.”

“Then come, claim it.” Kylo sat up and spread his legs invitingly, a devilish smirk twisting his horrible, beautiful face.

Hux hesitated for a moment before taking the first step forward. It was not a temptation he could resist, either of the transparent offers. Even had he not been warring with his infatuation for Kylo, there was nothing he would not do to pursue his ambitions. As he reached the dais he paused, his hands coming to rest on Kylo's knees before looking at his face.

“You want me.” Hux breathed softly.

“Yes.” Kylo's eyes were like the fire of a star.

“Why don't you just take me then, order me?” Hux glanced instead at his mouth.

“I wouldn't really have you then, would I? I need you to want me.” Kylo growled.

Hux climbed into his lap. “You really do.” He whispered before kissing him. Kylo gripped the nape of his neck and pulled them closer together, his other hand squeezing at Hux’ hip.

“Strip for me.” Kylo panted when they broke.

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Hux hated how his voice quavered, stepping back to methodically remove his clothing.

“Don't call me that, while it’s just us, together.” Kylo's eyes were dark, almost sorrowful.

He seemed almost as conflicted as Hux felt. It was a subject of many fantasies, but suddenly this didn't feel nearly so sexy after all. He was cold as he clambered back into Kylo's lap.

“Let me warm you.” Kylo murmured. Hux gasped as the large, bare hands gripped his waist, shivering as sudden heat covered his skin. “Good, relax for me.”

As if it had only been awaiting permission, Hux’ heart began to pound and the rest of him felt heated again, excited for this. He was almost worried that it had been some kind of Force control, but as he whined and panted, it was Kylo's mouth at his neck, his probing fingers that clearly made him want. He didn't know where the lube came from, or when Ren had begun to apply it, he could only keep his head resting against Kylo's shoulder as his hips moved of their own accord.

“Are you ready?” Kylo paused, slowly removing his long fingers. Hux whined in protest at their loss, struggled to make sense of the words, the situation, and process what was being asked of him. He reached down to grasp Kylo's slicked hardness and squeezed. He leaned back to look at the the other man, still almost fully clothed except for his glistening dick, the thatch of dark hair and pale skin surrounding it. Kylo met his gaze with his eyes wide, pupils blown and mouth open, slightly pouting. Hux sighed, and began to lower himself, watching Ren’s face contort.

Kylo was so large, it was almost impossible to imagine how surprisingly gentle he was, waiting with great struggle as Hux let himself be filled at his own pace.

“You really do want me.” Kylo groaned as Hux finally came to rest on his lap, adjusting to the intrusion. Hux snorted, almost rolling his eyes. He refrained from stating the patent ridiculousness of the fact that the other could doubt while Hux was wrapped around his dick for a second time.

“It's important.” Kylo protested. “That you aren't just following orders.”

“Are we going to fuck or what?” Hux sighed, clenching meaningfully.

Kylo scowled. “Be careful what you wish for.” He grabbed Hux’ hips and bounced him once, roughly, both of their cries echoing around the room. Kylo soon followed it with another and began to sink into a demanding rhythm. Hux adjusted his footing to balance, hands gripping the arms of the throne to stop himself from pitching backwards. The last thing he wanted was to crack his skull on the marble steps. He felt Kylo's aura wrap around him from behind, an invisible barrier bracing him. Kylo's pants had fallen to his knees and Hux was watching the thick thighs flexing as the other man bit marks down his neck and chest.

It was not quite the rough and brutal fucking he had expected, not that Kylo was being particularly gentle, merely maximizing each movement to ensure that Hux could feel everything. When Kylo finally began to groan in earnest, Hux’ brain felt well and goodly fried, all he could think about was how very close he was and how desperately he wanted to watch Kylo lose himself to him. It was hardly more than a thought as he spasmed, unsure which of them came first, painting his own chest. Kylo was moaning into his neck as he pushed his release deep into the warmth and pulled Hux close to his body, seemingly uncaring of the mess it made of his quilted tabard.

Hux recovered first. “So, are we done here?”

Kylo thrust up half heartedly with a huff. “I suppose.”  
Hux pulled away uneasily, almost reluctant, horrifyingly self conscious at the sounds his ass made, the way Kylo's eyes fixed on the slick trail dripping down his thigh. There wasn't much he could do about it as he slid on his standard issue briefs.

“You know, I wanted to ram my cock up your tight ass from the moment we met? Snoke forbid me to so much as touch you. It was maddening to hear your thoughts and be unable to acknowledge them. I think that was part of why I've been so cruel to you. It doesn't have to be that way between us anymore, we're free now.”

“I know it was you who killed Snoke.” Hux spoke abruptly.

“Should I thank you for keeping it to yourself?” Kylo sounded tired as he tucked himself away, finally starting to realize how mussed he was as in comparison to Hux’ attempt to straighten up his appearance.

“It's better for morale the way you announced it, turning Snoke into a martyr to rally behind, further proof of the moral corruption of the Resistance, that they would kill our leader when offered peace.” Hux reassured him.

“You planned to do the same.” Kylo sighed smugly.

“I planned to wait until we were in a less precarious political situation and I would have left it to a trusted agent.” Hux groaned.

“You don't like to get your hands dirty.” Kylo snorted.

“No, I simply prefer to plan for events based upon strategic information, rather than rash and impulsive rampages.” 

Fear gripped Hux suddenly, realizing that perhaps he had gone too far. Kylo Ren was furious as usual, and Hux was still imbalanced by their new dynamic.

“You don't know what it was like!” Kylo protested.

“What part of it? The way we were both his dogs? How he liked to yank our chains and set us against each other? He slammed me to the ground and dragged me in front of my crew on the bridge, and then you throw me around too! Spare me your self pity when you aren't even capable of seeing how your actions affect other people!” Hux was panting, his mind a hysterical blur of adrenaline, anger and fear indistinguishable.

Kylo growled as he stood, and Hux knew that this would be the moment he died, but at least he was still on his feet. “Get out!” Kylo bellowed, and Hux barely refrained from bolting from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like my writing but this is the best I can do and no one else can tell my stories for me so I'll just keep stumbling through until I'm done.


	3. A Crown Without a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this one, take it as it is

_~I'm a crown without a king, if I'm a broken open seed; If I come without a thing, then I come with all I need~_

Kylo Ren wasn't sure how Snoke had spent so long alone in his stone throne. It had scarcely been a week and he was sorely tempted to destroy the whole damn thing, symbolic or not. He had a meeting with Hux later today and found that he was looking forward to it. There were a lot of things which had been likely poor decisions that he'd made in knee jerk reactions, but the situation with Hux was new territory.

People had feared and wanted him before, of course. Most of the time he hadn't even been denied his urges. That Hux had for so long been dangeled like a morsel out of his grasp had only escalated his feelings. He almost hated their new dynamic more, Hux straining to remain collected in his presence, on and off duty. It was just another in a long line of people who treated him like a wild animal. He growled, knowing that the assessment wasn't wrong.

He considered himself grateful that Hux was even brave enough to admit, to even still _have_ attraction to him. Still, he couldn't help but think that he would find their rendezvous more satisfying without the dreadful specter of fear hanging over them. It had almost improved their first encounters, but now it was creeping under his skin. Knowing that as long as Hux continued to fear him, even if rightly so, that there was no way to predict when Hux had enough and decided to organize his downfall.

He'd been angry at first, that Hux was even arrogant enough to believe that he could kill Kylo, then he almost found it amusing, Hux’ impotent wrath, but soon it felt hollow. There was nothing to be gained from badgering his leading commander. He'd been trying to leave him distance, especially now that Hux was again stationed aboard the Finalizer. He'd almost foolishly hoped that Hux would be the first to break, to initiate a conversation about their illicit liaisons.

He didn't like that, having to feel vulnerable, relying on someone else to make up his mind. He sighed, deciding to distract himself with the more pleasant thoughts of how pliable Hux became in the moment. Once the military man relaxed, he gave way to the most deliciously wanton sounds. Kylo smiled, that was a viable pastime. He relaxed, leaning back and slipping a hand down the planes of his stomach.

~

“What the hell is this?” Hux scoffed as he strode into the throne room.

“I should think it's self evident.” Kylo huffed, bare from the waist down, one foot up on the armrest, one hand stroking his cock while he teased himself with the fingers of the other.

“Are we not even going to pretend at civility anymore?” Hux replied drolly, keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

“I lost track of time, now shut your mouth, get over here and fuck me.” Kylo taunted.

Hux’ mouth did snap shut sharply and he took a few careful strides forward before hurriedly divesting himself of his clothing, knowing that the offer was limited. Kylo opened his tunic and enjoyed the way Hux’ eyes traveled immediately to his chest. It almost would have been funny, the way Hux nearly tripped on his way to Kylo, slicking himself quickly and almost fumbling to bury himself in the other's heat.

Hux’ hands were everywhere and Kylo let himself relax into the frantic pace he set, moaning encouragingly as Hux became rougher, biting and pulling hair. He knew that he was letting Hux take egregious advantage of the offer, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The feral snapping of Hux’ hips into him coupled with his feverish desire to claim and take and mark him was incredibly gratifying, that Hux was so desperate for him. He'd always needed to lead his sexual encounters before but, there was something so much more satisfying about letting someone else work so hard for his pleasure.

Hux was surprisingly good at it too, angling just right that Kylo couldn't hold in a single grunt or whine, just a relentless assault of teeth and tongue, mouth and hands. It was a kind of worship Kylo had never previously considered before, so much better than groveling submission. While his own legs had come up to wrap Hux’ narrow frame, he shifted his hands to knead the tight little ass that was pistoning so fervently against him. 

It felt as if he were consuming the smaller man. It was the imagery of wrapping around and pulling the proud general in to become a part of him that finally pushed him over the edge. He shouted, clenching down as he streaked their bodies with his release. Hux redoubled his pace to follow quickly after, clearly hoping that Ren wouldn't have the presence of mind to deny him.

Hux’ head came to rest upon his chest, thin sides heaving, both their bodies slick with sweat. Kylo let out a contented grumble he didn't know he was capable of as he dragged Hux’ body closer to his own, his own form shuddering as Hux’ spent member slipped free. Kylo shifted with a grunt, suddenly aware that the edge of the throne was digging into his back.

“If we're going to keep doing this we should probably find a more comfortable retreat.” Hux mumbled with a gratingly self satisfied tone.

Kylo grit his teeth against attempting a scathing remark, to instead question. “Your chambers or mine?”

“We'll have to see what is most convenient for our schedules.” Hux purred.

~

Phasma finally woke and Hux felt another measure of relief about his lot in life.

“Snoke is dead.” He told her as soon as they had the room to themselves.

“Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order?” Phasma croaked dryly.

“Unfortunately, no. Kylo Ren has claimed the position of Supreme Leader now.”

“Oh, balls.”

“Indeed.”

“Is it that bad already?”

“It could be worse. The Finalizer was unscathed and we still have most of our fleet. That which could be salvaged has been and repairs are progressing ahead of schedule. The Supremacy will remain stationary for some time however as it still needs considerable reconstruction. Casualties were high, but not insurmountable.”

“I trust that we will be accelerating the troopers from the Absolution then?”

“Yes, quite. I am also optimistic that our recruitment will increase following the thorough defeat of both the Republic and the paltry Resistance.”

“You seem in a particularly good mood, General, if you don't mind my saying so.”

“Yes, well, I've always prided myself on rising to the occasion and overcoming any obstacles in my path.”

“You're finally fucking Kylo Ren, aren't you?”

“Captain Phasma, how dare you speak to me that way!”

“So not as great as you were hoping.”

“It is highly improper to address your superior officer in such a crude manner-!”


	4. No place to rest your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's starting to resent Hux' indifference.

_~No boat out in the blue, no place to rest your head~_

Kylo was pleased how the situation with Hux was developing, the General now more at ease in his presence and Kylo found that even the other man's more acerbic sentiments were more tolerable. If it wasn't such an absurd concept he might even call his regard for them fond. The remarks were almost affectionate, recalling the seldom moments his parents had actually played at getting along.

Despite that Hux had tried to insist they keep their liaisons to regularly scheduled meetings, Kylo had begun to learn when to press his luck, how to get under Hux’ carefully controlled exterior and convince him to such indecorous experiences as frantic trysts in maintenance closets.

For now, Kylo had taken Hux in his bed, had insisted Hux ride his cock and work to bring about his pleasure, delighting at the sobs of raw overstimulation when Hux had spent himself first but continued to serve him. It was so satisfying to have the proud general so obliging to his whims, to know how he left his marks upon the other, hidden below the very proper uniform. Kylo growled happily into Hux’ nape as he wrapped himself around the other's slim, still-shuddering body. It was nice, to have this release and he felt foolish for not having taken a consort sooner. Alternatively, none of his previous partners had been quite as satisfying to claim.

He was very nearly dozing when Hux started to pull away, slipping from his loose embrace. For some reason, he couldn't bear the thought of Hux leaving, catching his wrist as Hux moved towards his folded clothing.

“Stay.” Kylo appealed.

“Is that an order?” The general sniffed with a wary glare.

“Hux, please, just a while longer.” Kylo was too tired to bury his need.

Hux remained still, poised in deliberation, before pulling his arm free. “At least allow me to clean up a little. You ought to change your sheets while you're at it, but I don't imagine that you'll bother.”

“Fine.” Kylo grumbled, rolling onto his back, considering the urge to drag Hux back to bed and take him again, roughly, to show him his place. It was sorely tempting but counterproductive to his goals. Besides which, he still would rather return to sleep, despite the anger welling up inside him with how insouciantly Hux cleansed himself in his refresher. Kylo wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, why he would expect anything else from the punctilious officer. He glared balefully as Hux slipped on his undershirt and shorts before slipping back into the bed next to Kylo, carefully keeping the distance between them.

Kylo resented this cautionary air more than Hux’ outright hostility. He was torn between crushing the other to his chest or ordering him to leave after all. It was Hux who should be eager to linger, after all it was Hux who had desired him so strongly.   
Kylo had barely an interest in the frail ginger, had very nearly disposed of him at the first opportunity. Hux’ immediate surrender had felt like a victory at first, but even as their lives twined closer, Kylo found himself slighted by the way Hux remained so aloof.

Especially in such stark contrast to how heated the man could become when giving himself over to passion. Not just in their carnal dealings, but when Hux grew angry or when he poured himself into his work. It aggravated Kylo that despite everything, there was a cold space between them much more vast than the thin strip of vacant mattress. He sighed and pulled Hux to him after all. At least he could enjoy the warmth of his body.

~

It was becoming more difficult for Hux to make sense of his entanglement with Kylo Ren each day. He had hoped that the sex would be enough of an outlet to take the edge off Ren’s rages, but perhaps that was too ambitious. Fortunately Hux was no longer the target of a random wall slam anymore, but crew reports to the medbay had been showing the trend of a steady uptick in incidents. He still couldn't let his guard down around the new Supreme Leader. In a lot of ways it had greatly complicated his capacity to do his job, having to second guess his superior’s motive.

Certainly, he was enjoying the perks of the arrangement. For all that he tried to protest the deviations from protocol, there was something thrilling about the inherent risk of sloppy semi-public encounters under the threat of discovery. He had never indulged in quite so brazen an affair, even and perhaps especially when he'd been young, not that 34 was particularly old. It was becoming somewhat difficult to hide the mental strain of ensuring that the Order ran smoothly, for all that Kylo wielded unquestionable power, it was largely up to Hux to maintain day to day operations.

He had been groomed to the position his whole life, and it would be manageable on it's own, but in addition to their dalliance, Kylo had unofficially tapped him as a sort of personal assistant. He had tried to argue the point, but Kylo had become obnoxiously adept at derailing their private discussions. He hated his own weakness in regards to that temptation, Kylo's now well honed sense of seduction. It was flattering in a way to have the focus of all that power turned onto him, but he couldn't decide for the life of him what Kylo was truly playing at.

From a physical standpoint their partnership had been immensely gratifying, to where Hux nearly felt like a young man again. Naturally, it was difficult to ignore the way that more often than not his haunches would be aching so sweetly. It was convenient that he preferred to stand while supervising the bridge crew, even if his legs weren't always as steady as he would prefer. Worse was when their intimacy had been recent enough that every minute shift in his posture lit up his nerve endings, occasionally accompanied by the leaking of fluids. No matter how thoroughly he tried to keep himself properly cleansed before assuming duty, it always seemed that Kylo had managed to leave a persistent claim over his body, whether it was the map of bruising marks across his body or the admittedly excessive amount spend he made sure to fill Hux with.

“I trust you're suitably applied to your responsibilities today, General Hux.”

It was to his credit that he didn't flinch. Kylo had apparently been learning to keep not just his temper more tightly under wraps, but also his menacing aura. Hux didn't like that it had become so easy for the dark Force user to sneak up on him. Kylo's quieter and all together less predictable demeanor only served to further unsettle Hux’ expectations.

“Of course, Supreme Leader. Is there something you needed?” He couldn't help but sneer. 

Kylo's eyes were always burning but lately had been wilder than ever. He'd opportunity to consider now how Snoke must have been such an important mediator to the troubled man’s mind. Hux wasn't sure he could quite wrap his own mind around the way that Kylo was struggling to continue as normal when he'd essentially lost a critical component of his brain. Hux sniffed expectantly, hoping that Kylo wasn't monitoring his own thoughts so closely.

“I need a squadron of troopers. Normally I would see Captain Phasma directly, but she has not yet been discharged from the infirmary.”

Hux felt his lips quirk. It was amusing the lengths Kylo went to avoid proper channels of requisition. “I see, should we convene to my office to discuss the parameters for the deployment or will the mission be classified?”

“It is unlikely to be serious, but I haven't heard from one of my Knights, and I feel that the situation requires a closer investigation.”

“Will you be accompanying the attachment?”

“No, I don't think that's necessary. With any luck it's a simple technical difficulty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished writing this fic so I will update more frequently.


	5. Catch For Us The Foxes

_~As light and dark as honeydew and pumpernickel bread, the trap I set for you seems to have caught my leg instead~_

Hux was finally feeling as though he was making headway on the endless trail of paperwork when he was alerted to a knock on his door. Sighing, he could sense that it would be bad news; it always was.

“You may enter.”

A nervous looking Lieutenant Mitaka approached. Or had he been perfunctorily promoted with the loss of half their fleet? Hux knew his eyes were too tired if he wasn't immediately registering rank insignia. 

“Sir, the trooper detachment sent to rendezvous with the Knight has reported in. It would seem that they had expired from an as yet unknown pathogen which seems to be affecting the troopers as well. Fortunately they are following quarantine procedures and will be continuing to make regular reports on their conditions. The medic is hopeful that they might be able to recover without too many casualties in the squad.”

Hux repressed the urge to hang his head in his hands. “I see. I suppose that the Supreme Leader must be notified.”

~

Kylo still hadn't processed the loss, still reeling with disbelief that one of his Knights could expire so _quietly_. Many deaths came as a sudden blow, ending abruptly, life unwilling to give itself over, but the Knight’s passing had been like that of a cool breeze, there one moment and gone the next. Kylo felt lost, he had dealt with his allies falling on the battlefield, but wasn't sure what to make of this almost peaceful exit, though it was a great contrast to Luke’s willing surrender to the Force.

Kylo didn't even realize that he was pacing until he realized that he was heading directly to Hux; the other man had apparently become his default method of stress relief. He supposed that it was preferable to the random fits of destruction he was notorious for. On the other hand, this was clearly becoming an act of self-destruction, for as much as he had come to rely on Hux’ presence in his life, the General remained as distant as ever.

He caught him just as a junior officer was leaving his office.

“Ah, Supreme Leader, good, I was just about to report-” Hux was cut off as Kylo grabbed the front of his uniform in his fist and dragged Hux into a rough kiss. Hux went limp as Kylo pushed him into the wall, his free hand coming around to grip the back of Hux’ neck almost painfully. It took a moment for Hux’ mind to shift gears from the carefully manicured demeanor his report would require to this sudden, but not entirely unexpected, passion.

Kylo broke off, eyes fiery and angry. “You don't enjoy this.” He growled, hurting.

“Disrupting my schedule? No, I take my work very seriously and I don't have the luxury of putting aside the good of the entire Order on your whims.”

Kylo shoved the contents of Hux’ desk onto the floor as much as with his arms as the Force, and he could feel Hux flinch. “I've done everything to oblige you and you still can't stop treating me like I'm some kind of animal.”

“Apologies, Supreme Leader, but-”

“Don't call me that when we're alone!” He snarled.

Hux was counting his breaths, back pressed to the wall, hoping that he wasn't about to be slammed into another surface. Kylo screamed, throwing a cabinet at the wall.

“I'm not going to hurt you again! I promised you! Why don't you stop acting like I'm going to lash out over the slightest thing!”

Hux bit his cheek to avoid cracking an exasperated joke at the situation, swallowing what was almost a laugh if it wasn't so close to a sob. He struggled to fix his face with a less transparent expression. Kylo blinked, staring as he suddenly seemed to take stock of his surroundings, panting heavily. Hux felt even more fearful as self-awareness dawned on the other’s face.

“Why weren't you afraid of me before?” Kylo asked, stalking closer, as if honestly unaware of why Hux was so afraid of him now.

“Snoke assured me that I would be safe from you, or anyone else.”

“Anyone else, but him, you mean.” Kylo sat down on the desk, glowering like a pouting child.

“Yes, well, it's something of a repeating pattern.” Hux regretted the snide remark as soon as it left his mouth, far too revealing.

“How do I make you trust me?”

“You could start by not throwing a tantrum every time you don't immediately have things go your way.” _I'm going to get myself killed talking back like this._

Kylo glared. Hux swallowed again, throat suddenly dry. The unpredictable moods were so much worse than concentrated fury. Hux was never sure what Kylo wanted from him, one moment he seemed to take comfort in Hux’ snide insubordination and in others was desperate for reassurance of his power. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Kylo acted like an unhinged child, and Hux wondered how a man could have grown to his age without any kind of meaningful grasp of inhibition. Granted it had been beaten out of Hux early in his childhood, perhaps even into his infancy; it was difficult to remember.

Kylo groaned. “Come here.”

Stiffly, Hux presented himself for inspection, moving by rote. Kylo looked at him beseechingly, studying his face and Hux could feel him probing at his mind, Hux struggled to remain calm. “I can make you feel better.” He spoke softly, and the wave of artificial comfort alarmed Hux almost more than the physical blows he had endured.

“I'll thank you not to prod around in my head.”

Kylo's eyes flashed with anger for a moment before Hux relaxed as he felt the presence leave his mind.

“Why do you pretend?” Hux asked when the silence became unnerving.

“Pretend?”

“At wanting me to cooperate, when clearly you could just make me feel and do whatever you'd like.”

Kylo grit his teeth, jaw and eye twitching as he answered. “That isn't how the Force works.”

“So you would if you could.”

“I didn't say that!”

“You haven't said much of anything.” Again, Hux wondered if he'd simply developed a death wish with the strain of how quickly his carefully calculated life had fallen apart.

“No. I wouldn't force you, even if I could.”

“Not satisfying if you don't break me yourself then.”

“I don't want to _break_ you, I just want you to stop acting like everything there is between us is only your job.”

Hux hesitated before clarifying. “Is it not?”

Kylo stood up, getting into his face again. “If it was, you would always be at my side, revealed only to me and hidden from anyone else, I would never let you out of my sight.”

Hux reeled back, the confession too much and not enough all at once. His prick had certainly responded to the idea of being reduced to a pleasure slave, even as he wondered if the statement had been a threat, yet another reminder how in essence, Kylo owned him now.

“If you don't want me, I'll go.” Kylo growled.

“I didn't say that.” Hux stammered, still struggling to regain his equilibrium between fear and arousal.

Kylo's lips quirked. “You haven't said much at all.” He repeated his words back to him. “Tell me Hux, what is it that you want? Is it control or to be controlled, or do you even know the difference?”

Hux tried to answer but all that escaped his throat was a pathetic whimper. His backside was pressing into his desk and he wondered when it was that their positions had turned. Kylo's gloved hand cupped Hux’ cheek and he found himself leaning into it instinctively. He felt too raw, too open to be seen like this but he didn't dare blink, to break the intense eye contact. Though Kylo wasn't present in his mind, he was just as surely reading his heart, scrutinizing his very soul and he was burning under the appraising stare.

“What is it Hux, do you want me to take care of you, or do you want me to hurt you? Do you even know or is it all the same to you?”

They were breathing the same air and Hux could feel himself straining in his trousers even as Kylo pressed against him, his own hardness like the muzzle of a blaster in implicit threat.

“I'm going to take you now, right here, right now, and you're going to let me aren't you? You're going to want it.”

“Yes.” He managed to find his voice and finally, blessedly closed his eyes, feeling his face burn even as he relaxed into his submission.

“I could tear your uniform to pieces, ravage you, leave you sprawled on your desk, leaking my seed, and leave the door open so that everyone could see you and you would still want it, you would still come back to me, wouldn't you?” Kylo was carefully stripping the uniform off, biting each inch of revealed skin, leaving his marks like a signature as Hux shuddered into the touch, hands clenched around the edge of his desk.

Kylo left the uniform shirt bunched at his elbows, partially restraining him before giving the jodphurs the same treatment. Hux found that he was whimpering again as Kylo eased him out of his underwear. He was startled by the heat of Kylo's naked hands on his skin, contrasted with the muted warmth of his gloves. The lube wasn't cold as Kylo began to open him up and he realized that the man must have been carrying it on his person.

“I'm going to fuck you now, Hux, do you want it?”

Hux nodded, shakily, knees spread as far as he could manage. Kylo smiled as he turned him, face down, bent over his desk, his arms tangled behind him, dick pressed between his belly and the cool plasteel. He moaned as Kylo entered him in a long smooth stroke. Not for the first time Hux wondered at the unexpected gentleness of it. Kylo's fingers traveled up his sides to tweak a nipple and Hux whined, pushing back despite the strain on his spine. Both of Kylo's big hands grasped his slight chest then, hauling him up to press their bodies together along their entire length.

“Do you like that, Hux, do you feel good?” Kylo muttered into his neck. He could only squirm, needing more. Kylo's dry hand traveled to his hip, hitching him up to a place to better suit his short, shallow thrusts, teasing in contrast to his fullness.

Kylo seemed to just be taking pleasure in their closeness, without any real drive to finish and Hux was on the verge of begging for more, he just couldn't seem to find his words. He didn't even know if Kylo was in his head again, didn't care other than that the other man finally obliged, working his full length with harder snaps of his hips.

One hand was worrying his nipples again and the other slid up his chest just hovering near the dip in his collarbones. Hux shifted, urging it towards his throat. Kylo seemed almost confused at first, caressing his neck gently, before finally taking a loose grasp of it. 

His grip shifted carefully, relying on feedback from Hux’ body, wary of the amount of force in his fingers, trying not to get carried away with the power of holding Hux’ life in the palm of his hand while fucking into him with wild, reckless abandon. It was becoming more difficult to keep track of while he neared the brink of release. Hux shuddered under him and spilled across his desk, Kylo only just noticing that the other man wasn't breathing when he suddenly found his own finish and squeezed down reflexively. Hux responded eagerly which was enough for Kylo to be relieved that he was clearly still alive.

He lay atop Hux’ body, both of them gasping for air, Hux audibly wheezing. Reluctantly, Kylo rolled to the side, his sweat slick skin slapping the cold surface of the desk with a sting. His hips were slower to follow, both of them shivered and moaned as they pulled apart. Hux was curled in on himself, trembling, clumsily pulling at his uniform for warmth. Kylo rolled back over to warm him, pulling the thin man into his chest.

“Are you okay?” He asked when the shuddering hadn't abated to his liking. Hux took a few moments before nodding weakly.

It took him a few tries to clear his throat to speak, his voice reedy and thin, rasping hoarsely. “I don't know that I've ever come so hard.” He admitted and felt Kylo's wide mouth grin against his nape.

“I'm glad, I want you to enjoy this. I want you to want this, to want me, like I do, I want you to...” He stalled, swallowing. “Can you?”

“I don't know.” Hux admitted, feeling afraid again, but not of Kylo, only the words left unsaid between them.


	6. A Fumbling Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux does a lot of thinking and asks Phasma's advice.

_~A fumbling reply, an awkward rigid laugh~_

Hux tried to recall exactly what it was that he had planned to achieve by seducing Kylo Ren before. Obviously, things were so radically different now that Snoke was gone. Their relationship was preceding almost exactly as Hux had predicted, with the major difference being that he'd foolishly thought that Kylo would treat him with any real deference. He supposed that it was enough that Kylo apparently desired his loyalty more than simple pleasure. Hux could have handled being taken roughly, had been expecting Kylo to be considerably more violent than he had been, given their history. Still, Kylo was a fool, a slave to his emotional attachments and it was something of a relief to know that Kylo was already valuing him so.

On the other hand, Hux wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do with Kylo's attention now that he had it. It wasn't like he'd imagined, Kylo didn't trust him, much less look up to him, as his previous schemes had been predicated upon. He certainly couldn't fool the Force user into believing any kind of false sentiment. It all would have been so much easier if Kylo were truly the simple immature fool he'd expected.

Inexperienced, impulsive and undisciplined to be sure, but he wasn't dull. It was only something of a solace that Hux was important enough to the running of operations that Kylo didn't subject him to any of the threats he'd made. Hux chewed his lip. Kylo really did want something genuine from him, and Hux was still at a loss as to what that was supposed to be. What was he supposed to say 'Thanks I guess I don't entirely hate you anymore’?

While Hux had been involved in several intimate arrangements, he'd never been foolish enough to grow attached, and those who had made the mistake of growing attached to him, well, he found how to make use of it before. None of them had been mind readers, none of them were powerful enough to have simply killed him if they had suspected him of ulterior motives.

There were no illusions that Kylo didn't know exactly what he wanted. It was something of a novelty that Hux was being offered the space to come to his own conclusions. He shivered remembering how it had felt when Kylo had tried to suppress his feelings of fear. It was also worrying that he'd latched onto Hux’ latent desire for submission.

What worried him the most was the fear that maybe, at his core, Hux really was nothing but a weak willed lackey, doomed only to follow and never to lead, lacking the strength of will to take command. Certainly there were several of the senior officers who still saw him in such a light. 'Poor little Armitage, always struggling to escape his father's shadow.’ He clenched his jaw. It wasn't true, even aside from Starkiller, his promotion to General so young had put him far ahead of Brendol’s petty contributions. He hadn't simply carried on a legacy, he had surpassed it, and one day Brendol would merely be a footnote on _his_ biography.

Hux frowned, and wondered how his and Kylo's names would be remembered. He wasn't certain if there were rumors about them, if there was any tangible evidence of their affair. Phasma had figured it out only because Hux had mistakenly allowed her to know him so well; the developed camaraderie had been a necessary sacrifice for the services she returned. She was also discreet enough that he knew she wouldn't gossip, had no one else she pretended at friendship with. Hux considered that for all that they were both pretending, perhaps they really were friends.

He checked the time on his datapad and then the endless list of tasks on his schedule. He could afford a break to visit Phasma in the infirmary, the warrior was undoubtedly restless being confined. Despite her own lack of liaisons, she was a solid sounding board for advice on such matters.

~

“I don't know what to do.” Hux concluded his explanation the progression of his, Hux was reluctant to admit, _relationship_ with Kylo Ren.

“It sounds like he wants you to love and adore him, he's grown tired of physical desire.” Phasma considered. She was sitting up in her cot, soon she would be given release to make use of her own quarters, but she had barely resumed the ability to walk under her own power.

Hux looked at her face, considering how her facial scarring mirrored Kylo's. “I don't think that I can fake that.” He admitted.

“I wasn't suggesting you try that...” She looked thoughtful, calculating. “What can you afford to let yourself feel for him?”

Hux felt his breath catch, face heating at the thought. He wanted to protest with anger, but could recognize that she had made a valid point. Indeed, what could he feel? Feeling was something that he'd never been able to consider, a liability that had to be suppressed in order to survive, much less to advance in his life. The feelings that Kylo Ren engendered in him were not those that he would consider positive.

His fear had muted to wariness, Kylo had been obliging by keeping his use of the Force to himself for the most part. Hux shifted uncomfortably to consider that the ways Kylo had begun to use his powers around him were carefully intended to ease his nerves. He sucked at his teeth in agitation, truly, Kylo was going to notable lengths to earn his acceptance.

Hux tried to remember if any of his previous partners had demanded more from him than his body, simple obedience and carnal pleasures. He sat back in his chair, tried to consider what kind of feelings would even be of value to their positions. Hux couldn't afford to get attached. Especially not when he would still need to take control when Kylo inevitably lost his. 

Hux hadn't so much given up on the idea of killing Kylo as tabling the matter for a more advantageous opportunity. The Order could not well handle another abrupt shift in leadership. He could still remember when Rae Sloane had been replaced with Snoke, there had been a great deal of consternation, suspicions. Hux had been among those displeased with the shift in regime, but had fallen into line with grace. He could not expect the same from lesser men, the resentment of elder officers a constant reminder of how stubbornly people would cling to their tired old traditions even in the face of grander pursuits.

“Surely, you aren't suggesting that he _loves_ me or some absurdity like that?” Hux scoffed as his mind backtracked to Phasma's comment.

“He might be thinking something of the sort, but I doubt he has a much better idea of what he's doing than you.” Phasma stated simply, sipping from a cup of water.

Hux considered that, yes, Kylo had been developing genuine affection for him. Not that Hux could understand why, he certainly hadn't given anything of himself to deserve such attention. Likely, Kylo had never learned to separate his physical intimacy from his volatile emotions. Hux wondered if the other even _had_ past opportunities.

Hux frowned, he certainly didn't want to have a conversation about past relationships, no matter how important the research might be to his predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still moving, this fic is fully written and I'm still shitposting regularly on Twitter.


	7. Go Plow Some Other Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make such logical leaps of assumptions, if only they could actually communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still moving, exhausted, but managing.

_~Go plow some other field, and try and forget my name We'll see what harvest yields, then, supposing I'd do the same~_

Kylo was always angry it seemed, and he was growing tired of his own instability. What was more, he recognized that the only effective outlet for his growing agitation was also its source. He didn't _need_ Hux. He also couldn't deny that his other coping skills, such as they were, could not measure up to the peace he felt curled around Hux in the wake of their couplings. It wasn't enough, the brief windows of relief were tainted by the way no matter how he reached out, Hux never returned the interest. 

To Hux the exchanges were merely a bodily function, like sleep or meals, and as such in his mind, best pushed aside in favor of work until he could no longer avoid it. Kylo didn't understand, Hux clearly enjoyed their encounters, always gave into them with wild abandon, so it baffled him how the other could expend so much effort in avoiding them. It was the only time Hux’ mind wasn't fixated on scheming, on schedules and budgets.

It felt like the closer he grew to Hux, the less he understood, like the thin man was shrinking away as he advanced further. It wasn't his intent, he didn't want for Hux to draw away from him, but didn't know how to pull him closer. Kylo was trying to work his frustration out in the gym, sparring with droids until his muscles burned, his joints aching from repeated blows.

It wasn't worth the effort of avoidance, it was nearing the end of the work shift, Hux was generally more amenable to his advances at this time of the cycle. He strode through the hallways in his usual manner, ignoring the way that personnelle stiffly stepped out of his way in snapped salutes. It took him a moment to place the uncanny sense that something was amiss, realizing that his feet weren't taking him to Hux’ office, but instead to the medbay.

He frowned, concerned, if Hux had been injured, surely he would have sensed it, certainly someone would have relayed a message to him. The loss of his Knight had been weighing heavily on him and the idea that Hux might be wasting away without his notice made him feel sick. Then again, wasn't that exactly what he was doing by cornering Hux the way he had been, putting the pressure on him to submit to his whims? It hadn't been his intent, he'd wanted Hux to take his own desires...

Kylo had been so blinded by his own indulgence, he hadn't even realized that he'd lost sight of his original goal. It was ironic to think that perhaps he preferred Hux’ outright hostility to the quiet resentment. He would need to find some way of earning Hux’ favor, he was unwilling to trust anyone else.

He forced open the door to the room with the Force, needing to see for himself what had brought Hux here. The general and Captain Phasma turned to look at him with similar expressions of disdainful attention. Of course, he'd know that they had a familiar relationship, but seeing them together, heads close in conversation and he felt fury roiling in his gut.

“I hope that I'm not interrupting anything.” He hissed.

Hux eased back, blinking as his face settled into its customary mask of cold indifference. “Supreme Leader, to what do we owe this honor?”

Phasma dipped her head in deference.

Kylo could feel himself glowering, the judgemental thoughts behind their bland stares. “I came to remind you that we will be making a public appearance tomorrow, I believe that you arranged for for it, some kind of diplomatic fundraising venture.”

“Yes, of course. Did you have any questions about the outing?”

Kylo wanted to drag Hux from the room, like a dog snarling over a toy. It was irrational, he knew well how Phasma shared no real regard for others, she held no claim over Hux, and for that matter, Kylo knew that he had not declared any ownership of the other man. He certainly could, the thought of making good on reducing the general to his private property had been in his thoughts, a recurring fantasy for the opportunities when he could not have Hux in the flesh. It would, of course, defeat the purpose. 

There was no one else in the Order worthy of his regard, and he was not going to repeat the mistakes of his predecessor in trying to bring him to heel through coercion. Coercion was easy, he could easily force Hux to cooperate, but it would never be enough. For all that they had both hated Snoke at the end, they had still been desperate for his favor. It didn't seem that Hux felt the same way for him.

“No, that will be all.” He turned and headed back to his quarters. There was no point in pushing if Hux didn't want it. It would require a great deal of self restraint, but Kylo would keep his distance until it was Hux begging for his attention.

~

To say that Kylo Ren was behaving oddly would be redundant, there had never been a time he had acted anything resembling predictably. Hux was surprised that Kylo was wearing a bespoke dress uniform of a design he hadn't seen before, scarlet and gold accents indicating his previously undesignated rank. He wasn't staring, but Hux was certainly observing the details, wondering when it had been tailored, and who had been responsible for its design, how it had taken form without his knowledge or input. 

Obnoxiously, Kylo didn't seem to notice, had apparently been making a point of ignoring Hux, though he couldn't imagine why. Still, Hux admired the form he cut, and his heretofore unseen proper military bearing. Hux hadn't known Kylo was capable of such decorum, and was quietly anticipating his resolve crumbling as the night wore on.

Kylo continued to be full of surprises, a generous grin and easy charm marked his demeanor as they mingled with the crowd. The Galaxy's wealthiest arms dealers, manufacturers and contractors. The First Order supported itself by exchanging the raw materials its planets gathered for discounted goods. It was a complicated web of networking, feuds and alliances shifting with the winds of Fortune. 

Hux had been raised to attend such functions, but was stunned to see that Kylo seemed even more at ease with the surroundings, the general was having difficulty reconciling this version of the man with the one who stalked the halls of the Order’s vessels with capricious menace. It was such a distraction that Hux realized that he was off his own game.

“The new Supreme Leader is a very handsome young man, is he not?” A woman smiled at Hux and he'd entirely missed her introduction to the group he was lingering on the fringes of.

He forced himself to a mild expression but still felt as if he were sucking on a lemon. “I suppose so.”

“You've had your eyes on him all night.” She purred knowingly.

Hux desperately scanned the surrounding persons, but they all seemed to be caught up in their own conversation. “I don't know what you mean. It is only natural to be curious how he's being received during his first official appearance outside of the Order.” He lied easily but could tell the woman was not convinced.

“Here, perhaps this can take your mind off of him.” She offered him a drink. He hadn't intended to partake of alcohol during the event, but perhaps, especially if a stranger had noticed his preoccupation, he could stand to relax his standards accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure that is just a friendly gesture. >:3c


	8. A Door Without a Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's scheme is short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait for April Fool's to end before uploading because this is all real ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

_~You're a door-without-a-key, a field-without-a-fence; You made a holy fool of me and I've thanked you ever since~_

Kylo was honestly delighted how quickly his new approach affected Hux. True to Snoke's words of the man, he was like a dog, desperate for the attention he had once taken for granted. Hux’ eyes never left him and he could feel the seething jealousy rolling off him every time Kylo managed flattering compliments to vapid heiresses. He let himself laugh, as if at someone's joke, when he noticed that Hux had taken to drinking.

It had been surprisingly easy to slip into the persona he had developed as Ben Solo, smiling into the faces of both those who desired and despised him. The mood was mixed, certainly, plenty wished him harm but none were foolish enough to directly target him. He knew who most of these people were, some from before he had gone to Snoke. He wondered if any were recognizing who he used to be, if it was already spreading across the Holonet.

He tossed his head imperiously, let them judge and speculate, he knew who he was. Especially on this night, many were desperate to earn his favor, both their respect and resentment in equal measure. This, truly, was the power he had sought, the belonging that had eluded him. A pity that Hux did not appreciate him enough to share it.

It was a new life for him, with Snoke no longer clouding his mind, his connection to the Force clearer than it had ever been. Snoke, like Luke before him, had only ever been holding Kylo back from his true potential. A shame that the scavenger girl hadn't recognized the opportunity to learn from his mastery, an apprentice would be an ideal extension of his own power. Certainly, he had his Knights, but none had nearly the power or vision he required.

It was a gratifying change of pace to be reminded that he was not undesirable, that aside from the transparent grab for power and sycophantic needs, plenty of the crowd desired him simply for finding him attractive. It had been a long time since he'd been in public bare faced, and from the response of his admirers, he'd certainly seemed to have grown into his features. He felt regal, powerful beyond his ability, and wondered that he'd ever felt like he needed Hux at all.

The general wasn't irreplaceable, there were others, more cooperative and obedient, who were not seen with the same jaundiced view. Many despised Hux for his rise through the ranks, few recognized it as hard work and assumed it pure nepotism and no small amount of scheming. Certainly, some of the older generals, those who'd experienced rooting out the Rebels during the days of the Empire, might be better advisors.

He would have to take a break to review the information, to take a step back from his emotional attachments and try to see why it was that Snoke had kept his rabid cur poised above the others. With this thought on his mind he retired from the party somewhat early, to pore through the records.

In the morning, he had compiled files for the most likely candidates and scheduled interviews with them, but first, he would take it directly to Hux to review and seek his opinions. There was no question that Hux would see the implications, and Kylo wondered what desperation he would show if he truly thought his position in danger. Hux might not be capable of affection, but he would do anything to advance his career, and maybe that desperation would be enough.

There was no understating his shock when Hux was not at the bridge. An equally stunned officer informed him that Hux had actually taken a sick day. Kylo repressed a grin, this would be immensely more satisfying to confront Hux in misery.

~

Hux sat in his refresher, shivering as he retched bile into the toilet receptacle. Everything hurt and his brain wasn't processing correctly. He'd barely managed to have the presence of mind to call the shift manager that he would not be reporting for duty. He could barely move, much less stand and had barely crawled to the refresher.

“Hungover, General?”

Hux blinked up at the shadow blotting out the lights, he hadn't heard Kylo enter. “Not, hungover.” He panted, his teeth chattering. “One drink, just sick.” He curled over the toilet bowl to endure another round of retching.

Kylo laughed and was about to say something derisive when Hux heard what sounded like a datapad hit the tiled floor. At about the same moment he realized for himself that the toilet bowl was red, and all he could taste and see was tainted with blood.

~

Kylo ran Hux to medbay, trying not to panic as the general drifted in and out of consciousness, blood trailing from every orifice. Hux was put immediately into a bacta tank, with an atomizer aspirating fine particles of the healing gel into his seizing lungs. Kylo barely noticed that he was himself being scrubbed down and checked for signs of the same illness while scans tested every property of Hux.

He was sitting in a paper thin gown staring at Hux in the bacta tank when a doctor finally caught his attention.

“Supreme Leader, we have good news. We have identified the cause of this illness and verified that it has not been spread. The general was infected with self replicating nannites which require fluid transmission. We were able to administer treatment to destroy the infection, however we will not know the true extent of the damage until Hux recovers. It should be noted that brain damage is certainly a likely possibility.”

Kylo barely heard, still staring at Hux, willing him to recover. Despite that he'd been plotting to face Hux with the thought of replacement, he didn't want to continue without the contrary general. Indeed, it was Hux’ challenges that most intrigued him about the man.

Phasma entered the room, still unsteady on her feet with a crutch under one arm, she went to the tank. “Doctor, report.”

Kylo heard the medic repeat the prognosis from earlier, but mostly the soft, slightly disappointed voice of the Captain’s stray thought. _Oh, Armitage._

“Supreme Leader.” Phasma addressed him directly and he looked up at her listlessly. “You do realize that this was an assassination attempt?” 

“Why assassinate Hux?” He scowled. 

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Spread by fluid contact. It was meant for you. You couldn't be targeted directly, but apparently someone knew about your relationship.” 

"It's not...” Kylo stopped himself. “How would they know?” 

She looked at him slightly pityingly. “He's been mooning over you for nearly six years now. I assume that you must have made the mistake of letting yourself return the glances.” 

Kylo stood and collected his robes. “Then I won't repeat it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure Kylo, let's take bets on how long that lasts, as if he's not going to wait in med bay until Hux recovers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is back! Kylo makes some promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that this story is already written and I have only another chapter left to post. My life is less hectic but still considerably stressful and hasn't quite settled down into good writing ambiance yet. Been dabbling in my original work lately which is good but
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy the confirmation that Hux isn't too terribly damaged.

_~We'll end where we'd begun; Like two pennies on the train track the train crushed into one~_

Hux woke with a gasp, desperate to inhale more air than was entering his lungs, which crackled ominously to his ears. His heartbeat was similarly overloud and he struggled without resistance, feeling as if gravity had been shut off. Trying to open his eyes, he could see only a blue blur. It took several breaths before he registered that he was in a bacta tank.

He calmed somewhat then as he tried to recall how he'd ended up there. His mind was unhelpful, only a vague sense of daily routine coming to mind. By the time the fluid was draining from the tank, he had regained some control over his composure, though his body still felt rather abused. There was a slimy, sour property to everything, each motion, sight and thought. A nurse tested his neurological functions and he quickly grew frustrated when she started asking him questions he clearly didn't know the answers to.

His frustration was greater when informed that apparently Kylo kriffing Ren had become Supreme Leader and Starkiller Base had been destroyed by Resistance forces. He wanted to smoke, but apparently part of his recovery forbid him any kind of vice that might take the edge off of his nerves. Whatever damage he'd suffered was thought to be mainly superficial, but he would be under careful observation over the next few weeks.

There was still a nagging feeling of wrongness when he returned to his quarters, aside from the strange tenderness of recently bacta healed tissue, he knew someone else must have cleaned his room. He lifted his datapad from the side table as he sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep, despite that he wasn't to resume his duties for the next few days.

He scrolled through weeks of carefully submitted memos, scrolling through archived tasks to try and retrace the events of the previous weeks. He hadn't quite pinpointed where the memory lapse began, and it was uncertain if he would regain them. Although he felt a note of pride that he had achieved so much in the face of such disaster, he could tell that he was clearly pushed beyond his limits by the quality of the orders. To any other they were simply brief, but he knew himself well enough to see where he'd been slipping.

He settled against his headboard, boots sitting properly at the foot of his bed and continued to review the current state of affairs. He was almost startled when the door to his chambers slid open without warning. He reached for his blaster, but then relaxed when he saw that it was only Kylo Ren.

“Supreme Leader, to what to I owe the pleasure?” He asked smoothly, though the words felt like poison on his tongue.

It was odd to see the Knight without his mask, and odder still was the expression in his eyes as he regarded Hux. “I've been informed that due to the circumstances of your illness, you can remember nothing since firing upon the Hosnian System.”

“More or less, yes.”

“There will be a ceremony tomorrow, in your honor, Grand Marshall, as you survived an assassination attempt made on me. I shall repay your sacrifice with appropriate reward.”

Hux felt his nerves light with excitement. He couldn't imagine a situation in which he had willingly attempted to save Kylo's life, but was not about to argue the results. “Of course, sir. I will always serve and defend the Order with my life.”

Kylo's face twisted into the slightest hint of a smile, his eyes seemingly sad. It made Hux uncomfortable to consider what kind of sentiment might have transpired during the void in his timeline. Whatever it was, Kylo turned and left as suddenly as he'd arrived, leaving Hux alone with his work.

~

Anger was nothing new to Kylo, the frustration of being denied what he most desired. For Hux’ sake as well as his own he would keep his distance, perhaps to find a different liaison if his urges continued to distract him. It had been painful to have Hux stare at him so blankly, to wonder what would have happened if he'd have pressed his luck, if Hux would have indulged or refused his advances. 

It was a silly thought and selfish to consider placing the other man again in danger without explanation. It wasn't like the lack of memory would change who Hux was, a cold, calculating and ruthless opportunist. Hux would as soon see him dead as anything. As delighted as he'd been with the promise of his imminent promotion, it was only a matter of time before he would begin plotting how to usurp Kylo's rule.

It would be better if there was a way for Kylo to make himself forget what had transpired between them, but it seemed his fate to suffer the heartbreak alone.

~

Hux’ face was tight with a smile he couldn't repress as he straightened behind the curtain, admiring again the new uniform he wore, gold where before had been silver. He looked up, recognizing Kylo's approach by the tromp of his boots. His eyes lingered on the garb of the new Supreme Leader, Kylo's figure so broad, his quilted armor cut like a uniform and the cape that hung from his shoulders was lined with the red of fresh blood. He nodded stiffly to Hux, before they both stood in front of the crowd.

Obviously, this was not Hux’ first promotion ceremony, but it felt worlds apart, he could hardly hear the announcer’s words or notice the gathered crowd, could only feel the weight of Kylo's gaze. Standing as he was at parade rest, Hux let only his eyes move to regard his ruler, and felt a chill run down his spine. Certainly, he had struggled to catch the man's attention in the past, but it was quite another thing to have it. It was not unlike the mein of a predator stalking its prey.

The assembly was dismissed and Kylo continued to walk by his side. “I have been looking over the records of your immediate subordinates, and I wanted your input on who should take over your previous responsibilities in light of your new position. When would be a convenient time for us to meet to discuss this?”

It took a great deal of his composure not to stop and stare. The idea that Ren would _ask_ what was _convenient_ for him. He smirked, the thought flicking through his head of, _And here I thought that_ I _was the one with brain damage._ Instead he pulled out his datapad to consult his schedule, which he knew was clear. His official duties would not resume until the start of the next work week, part of his required medical leave.

He considered as well the way Kylo had been mooning over him since regaining consciousness, and wondered if the man had his own personal interests interfering with his official duties. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Seeing as it's just about the time for shifts to change, all things considered, I would prefer to retire to my quarters before the hallways crowd too terribly. I suppose that I am not opposed to your company if you would join me for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo: I must keep my distance, I will bear the burden alone
> 
> Hux: Wanna go to dinner?
> 
> Kylo: WOULD I?!


	10. Torches Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My great thanks to my prereader Gorepunk, even if I ended up deciding not to change any of the things that were bugging me about this chapter.

_Why burn so poor and lonely?  
We'll be like torches  
With whatever respect  
Our tattered dignity demands  
Torches together... hand in hand_

It was a trifling matter to discuss his opinion of the other First Order generals, and Kylo had already gathered most of the relevant deciding factors. It only served to highlight just how transparent the excuse had been to spend time alone with him. The meal itself wasn't particularly memorable as the two of them largely tried to surreptitiously judge the attention of the other. Kylo was not especially skilled at small talk, but made the cursory inquiries about his health and plans for the future. They discussed how the duties of the Grand Marshall would shift from the military’s day to day operations to a broader scope of the Order’s governance and culture.

K4 cleared the table and left the two men sitting in a not entirely uncomfortable, if intense, silence. Hux was considering whether or not to make the first move, or to dismiss the other, if he could not decide his own approach. They stood at nearly the same time, and Hux bit back a laugh. Kylo's frustration was evident, but there was no hesitation as he closed the distance between them.

“There's something between us, I know you feel it too.” Kylo breathed, eyes on fire as he closed on Hux. The newly-promoted Grand Marshall took a step back and felt the bulkhead rise behind him.

“Yes, I had gathered that we had become intimate during the lapse in my memories.” He responded with ease, had been preparing for this since their first conversation after his awakening. He wondered how their first encounter must have played out; he certainly hadn't been feeling terribly magnanimous for the man before.

Kylo smiled, his eyes tracking Hux’ lips. “Yes, we were.” He reached his hand to cup Hux’ face, leaning in. Hux sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands up to explore the larger man's body. One massive thigh pressed between Hux’ legs and he rocked his hips against it, already half hard.

The kiss was slow, but not gentle. Hux bit at Kylo's lips, licking at his teeth while his new Supreme Leader ground his body against him. Kylo leaned back, eyes glittering with satisfaction. His hands slid to Hux’ hips, before slipping around to grasp his ass, pressing them together so that there was no doubt as to his own interest.

“You question my devotion, allow me to prove it.” Kylo spoke, and Hux had to smother a groan with his fist as the Supreme Leader knelt for him. Kylo didn't break eye contact as he unfastened Hux’ trousers, leaning his face into the crotch of the standard issue briefs while tugging the jodphurs to Hux’ knees. Kylo's big hands were deft as they untucked Hux’ burgeoning erection and he couldn't hold in the moan that followed as Kylo's mouth enveloped him in its soft warmth.

Pleasuring Hux brought Kylo a rather more gratifying experience, feeling something _emotionally_ from Hux’ unfeigned reaction. The energy of this encounter, the new foundation for their relationship, was more satisfying than their fighting had ever been. It was easy to stroke Hux’ fragile ego and it improved his respect for Kylo rather than degraded it. Hux’ hands stroked his hair, eyes soft, looking at Kylo as he never had before. Kylo groaned and Hux sighed, tightening his grip.

Hux was content to relax into the attention, gradually increasing his force as he became more confident in Kylo's tolerance. The big dark eyes never wavered, even as they watered, fixed on Hux with a solemn diligence. Hux warred with conflicting desires, to reward this servitude or to harshly take advantage of it. Kylo blinked softly, as if to say either was fine with him. Hux gasped and pushed him away.

“Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom.” Hux suggested, panting. His body was aching with how close he was to release. For a moment while pulling away, he'd been afraid that he would have spilled across Kylo's face. The mental image was tempting, but he knew that he needed something more. Which of them, and who needed it more was a conundrum for another time.

Kylo slipped an arm behind Hux’ knees and stood, smoothly taking his weight into his arms. He grinned at the impressed expression that escaped Hux’ unguarded face. Hux recovered his composure and rolled his eyes as he draped his arms over Kylo's broad shoulders. Hux directed his focus to exploring the thick neck with his mouth. Kylo didn't stumble, walking to the bed with a sure solid stride, hardly bothering to look where he was going as he returned Hux’ mouth to his own.

An unflattering squawk escaped the Grand Marshall as he hit the mattress with a bounce. Kylo followed before he could protest, fingers deftly removing Hux’ uniform. As his skin was bared, Hux could only arch into the knowing hands, tantalizing him with familiar ease. He was almost so far gone that Kylo had licked down to his navel before Hux took firm grasp of his hair again.

“Wait, I want to see you, Sir.” He mumbled.

Kylo looked up at him with a pleased, if slightly surprised glance. “You don't have to call me that. Call me by name, just call me Kylo.” He asked, moving his hands to his own uniform.

Hux sat up and took hold of the larger hands, and then guided Kylo to lie on his back. He went without protest, content to let Hux take the lead from here.

Every aspect of Kylo's body was broad and thick. Hux’ hungry gaze roved across the revealed flesh and he could feel his mouth watering. Kneeling over the impressive body on the mattress, he was almost afraid that even his long legs wouldn't span the massive torso, like clambering over a barrel. One of Kylo's thighs could nearly match his own waist, his narrower shoulders barely as wide as the perfectly squared hips. Hux couldn't resist but to put his hands all over the muscular expanse. First he traced the battle scars, thumb pressing into the divot over his hip bone. 

Hux grew bolder, teasing dusky nipples, then spread his palms over the wonderfully curving pectorals. He wrapped his grip over the seemingly endless shoulders and down the bunched biceps. Hux hardly realized that he was leaning forward, his hands sliding down Kylo's forearms until their fingers were entwined and he was pushing their fists into the pillows.

Kylo's proud jutting cock was pressing into the cleft of his ass, and he pushed back against it, feeling moisture bead at the tip, rubbing his own slick member against the smooth abdominals quivering below him. Kylo pulled a hand free, and in moments produced a bottle of lube with the sureness of one well accustomed to retrieving it. Hux licked his lips, freeing both hands and watching as Kylo spread the glistening gel on his fingers. He leaned forward to let Kylo spread him, moaning and pressing into the capable handiwork.

He knew that he could have insisted that Kylo be the one to be filled, but was far too busy enjoying the preferential treatment to worry about such minutiae. Kylo's attention was absolute and Hux felt that he could combust from the intensity of it. Kylo was taking his time opening Hux, making him want with a desperation bordering on madness. Hux took hold of the lubricant and reached behind himself to start slicking Kylo's length. The Force user groaned, hips arching up as his fingers stuttered in their rhythm. Hux shooed the touch with a wry grin, lining them up as he sank down against the pressure.

Hux shivered as he settled onto the warm bowl of Kylo's pelvis, steady below his lean thighs. The heat throbbing in his ass felt like it was pushing all the air from his lungs, and all of him felt tight through his core. Every inch of his skin was suffused with fire, offset by the cool ident-tags resting on his chest. Kylo was gazing up at him, mouth slightly agape as if in awe.

“You're magnificent.” Hux praised, hardly recognizing the lusty timbre of his own voice. He felt Kylo's cock twitch inside him at the complimentary words.

Hux had always been somewhat demanding of his own physical appearance, but under Kylo's scrutiny, he felt truly beautiful. It was a pleasant surprise when compared to the form below him. He moved at first with trepidation, still shuddering with the overwhelming sensation of Kylo's presence within him. Kylo's hands guided his hips as they found a rhythm together, long strokes with an unhurried pace.

It was gentle as he felt Kylo's mind press against his, asking to open up and share. Hux gave in, almost lolling against Kylo when he felt the curious perception of their mingling experiences. It was almost enough to send him over the edge and he felt a response from Kylo that was almost as intense as the physical sensations, a pure warm emotion that made him tremble.

They moved in a cycle, shifting like the tides or the inner workings of a complex machine. Joined as one, functioning like parts of a whole rather than separate beings. It should have scared Hux, but he was being carried upon the crest of a rising wave, losing all sense of self preservation in his anticipation for the conclusion. He could feel Kylo crashing over almost more powerfully than he felt his own climax. The pulsing inside him was almost indistinguishable from that of his cock.

“You're mine, and nothing is ever going to take you from me.” Kylo growled breathlessly.

Hux panted, looking at his own release striping the other man's abdomen. “Then, by the same token, you must belong to me.”

“Yes.” Kylo agreed solemnly. “To you and no one else, only you, never another.”

Hux swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “Truly?”

“Before you, everything was forbidden to me. No one else would have dared to face me.”

“Huh.” Was all he could say, shakily pulling himself away, legs shaking.

There was a strained silence as they caught their breath, and Hux felt Kylo withdraw from his mind before he could ask it. A number of worrying thoughts were crashing through his head now that he was coming down from such an intense high.

“You said I thwarted an attempt on your life, How?” Hux was curious about exactly what kind of misfortune had befallen him to bring him so low.

“Truthfully, you didn't do so willingly... We were... Having a dispute, but apparently you had already been recognized as my... Consort... And so you were unknowingly infected with a nannite strain which was meant to spread through fluids...”

Hux considered this, that it sounded much more in line with what he would have expected from them. He wasn't sure what to make of Kylo's devotion, that it had apparently so deeply affected the other how close he had come to death.

“Hux,” Kylo's voice was contrite, taut with anxiety. “Before... I hurt you.”

Hux peered at him nonplussed. “And?”

“You couldn't forgive me, then.” Kylo admitted.

“What makes you think that I will now?” He frowned.

Kylo smiled a guilty smirk. “You already have.”

“Why are you telling me this now, then?”

“Because I want you to know, if you remember later, that this is the reality.” He kissed him softly, stroking his face and hair.

Hux wasn't sure that he could take him at his word, but it was enough to enjoy the experience while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this series a lot, despite that it is short, perhaps especially because it is so. I kind of feel like this is a generic brand of Holly's much grander fic, but we're all so desperate for new content in the wake of TLJ that we'll take whatever we can get.
> 
> This ending especially feels incomplete,but at the same time exactly where I want it to be.
> 
> There is no feeling of resolution here, there's no conclusion to anything, only a new start. Does Kylo really get off Scott free for all the shitty things he's done? Does Hux finally learn how to have feelings?
> 
> To be honest, I want to leave that hanging open and imbalanced, I want to feel haunted and a little uncomfortable by this ending, that creeping sense of unease and frustration that comes of dissatisfaction from the unfulfilled.
> 
> The very first challenge I encountered with this series was, for all that my writing is always entirely too internalized, focused to excess upon the mental state and thoughts of my characters over the plot, this story really had none. I had written about the first half of this and still struggled with trying to find a meaning for this other than just the struggle these assholes have communicating or being sincere.
> 
> Perhaps it's especially fitting given my current mental state, what with the separation from my husband and moving into a new place,, having to learn all over again what it means to live on my own.
> 
>  
> 
> All that said, there will be a sequel to this series, set at the fall of the First Order, after they have both let themselves become inexorably bound together. No promises when or if that gets finished, like with this, in sure about the first half of the work, but idk if I want to add the final piece, perhaps that will be a third work for the series.


End file.
